Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for handling a direct current (DC) subcarrier in a new radio access technology (NR) carrier in a wireless communication system.
Related Art
3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long-term evolution (LTE) is a technology for enabling high-speed packet communications. Many schemes have been proposed for the LTE objective including those that aim to reduce user and provider costs, improve service quality, and expand and improve coverage and system capacity. The 3GPP LTE requires reduced cost per bit, increased service availability, flexible use of a frequency band, a simple structure, an open interface, and adequate power consumption of a terminal as an upper-level requirement.
As more and more communication devices require more communication capacity, there is a need for improved mobile broadband communication over existing radio access technology. Also, massive machine type communications (MTC), which provides various services by connecting many devices and objects, is one of the major issues to be considered in the next generation communication. In addition, communication system design considering reliability/latency sensitive service/UE is being discussed. The introduction of next generation radio access technology considering enhanced mobile broadband communication, massive MTC, ultra-reliable and low latency communication (URLLC) is discussed. This new technology may be called new radio access technology (new RAT or NR) for convenience. In NR, analog beamforming may be introduced. In case of millimeter wave (mmW), the wavelength is shortened so that a plurality of antennas can be installed in the same area. For example, in the 30 GHz band, a total of 100 antenna elements can be installed in a 2-dimension array of 0.5 lambda (wavelength) intervals on a panel of 5 by 5 cm with a wavelength of 1 cm. Therefore, in mmW, multiple antenna elements can be used to increase the beamforming gain to increase the coverage or increase the throughput.
In this case, if a transceiver unit (TXRU) is provided so that transmission power and phase can be adjusted for each antenna element, independent beamforming is possible for each frequency resource. However, installing a TXRU on all 100 antenna elements has a problem in terms of cost effectiveness. Therefore, a method of mapping a plurality of antenna elements to one TXRU and adjusting the direction of a beam using an analog phase shifter is considered. This analog beamforming method has a disadvantage that it cannot perform frequency selective beaming because it can make only one beam direction in all bands.
A hybrid beamforming with B TXRUs, which is an intermediate form of digital beamforming and analog beamforming, and fewer than Q antenna elements, can be considered. In this case, although there is a difference depending on the connection method of the B TXRU and Q antenna elements, the direction of the beam that can be simultaneously transmitted is limited to B or less.
For operating NR efficiently, various schemes have been discussed.